Luug
Luug is a royal pet to Princess Aja and Prince Krel who appears in 3 Below. History Biography Luug is a royal dog owned by House Tarron and lives on Akiridion-5. It's unknown how long Luug has been their pet or what kind of species of alien he is. Part One (3 Below) Morando's Invasion At the beginning of the pilot episode. Luug ran away from Princess Aja with her serrator. She chased until they reached the bar when she finally caught him, but she missed her coronation, which might've been the plan all along. However, when the planet got taken over by General Morando, Aja and her brother, Prince Krel, took their pet with them when they fled Akiridion-5. They landed on Earth and settled into the town of Arcadia Oaks. There, they disguised themselves as a human family and the mothership changed Luug into a Corgi dog. While exploring Arcadia, Luug takes interest in dog-like customs, such as peeing on a fire hydrant and wiping his butt on grass. Later on, while Aja and Krel are taken to school, Luug accompanies Varvatos, but Luug forgets where the mothership was, much to Vex's dismay. Physical Appearance In his alien form, Luug is a purple and magenta colored alien pet with several rows of razor-sharp teeth, electric blue eyes, black sclera, and tiny piny antennas on his head. In his dog form, Luug has erect ears which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of his head. The ears are medium in size and tapered slightly to a rounded point. The head is foxy in shape and appearance. He has short stubby white legs and short fluffy orange tail. Luug is a fawn-orange and white Corgi with razor-sharp teeth. Personality Luug is a loyal, playful, and energetic alien dog with razor-sharp teeth. Much like regular dogs, he likes to pee and attack people, mostly Varvatos Vex. Despite his dog-like nature, Luug is smarter than he looks. This was most noticeably shown in "Flying the Coop", as he tries to wake up Varvatos (who has been poisoned with sleeping cookies) in many different varieties, such as creating a complex chain with a rope and fridge. He can also recognize if anyone (human or alien) is a friend or foe and obeys his owners when under serious circumstances, such as attacking the enemy to give them the upper hand. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Dog Physiology Luug has razor sharp teeth he uses to bite at his enemies and a long prehensile tongue he uses to catch some food, similar to that of a chameleon and gecko. He can also fire laser-induced plasma and fart blue flames from his butt. He has also shown some level of enhanced strength when he carried a refrigerator (which typical weigh around 300 pounds) up to a roof with ease. Relationships Princess Aja & Prince Krel "I see you, you little slime-bucket!" -Aja to Luug while she chases him in "Terra Incognita Part One" Luug is Aja and Krel's pet. Although he sometimes annoys his owners constantly, he deeply cares for their safety and is loyal to them when under serious circumstances. Varvatos Vex "Luug! Not playtime!" -Varvatos to Luug in "The Arcadian Job" Luug likes to attack and bite on Vex, much to his annoyance. Despite that, he looks saddened and scared when Aja and Krel exile him on Earth and kick him off the mothership because of his betrayal. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Males